


Are You Okay?

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Food mention, Gen, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Anonymous asked: Moxiety: "...Okay, no, that came off kind of harsh. I didn't mean it like that. Are you okay?"





	Are You Okay?

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said as Virgil walked into the kitchen.

Virgil nodded at Patton, then made a beeline for the coffee maker.

“How’s it going sport?”

Virgil tried to shrug “sport” off. “I’m good.” Since the puppet video, Patton had been a lot better at not being all condescending and over-sugary toward him, but he still sometimes used parental terms of endearment; kiddo, sport, slugger. Virgil tried to not let those bother him, but sometimes they just… got under his skin.

“You sure, kiddo? You seem a little down.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“What?” Patton looked hurt and Virgil immediately backpedaled.

“Okay, no, that came off kind of harsh. I didn’t mean it like that. Are you okay?”

Patton nodded. “I didn’t realize that… I- I’m sorry.”

“No, Patt, I’m- It’s fine, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. Just… Sometimes ‘kiddo’ and 'sport’ just… get to me, and I can’t help it.”

“Yeah, but I can still make it so I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s a habit. And a hard one to break. I shouldn’t let it get to me so easy.”

“No, you’re fine. I’ll work on it, just remind me.”

“Will do.” Virgil poured the coffee into a mug and went to walk out of the kitchen. He paused at the door. “Hey Patt?”

“Yeah ki- Virgil?”

Virgil smiled a little. “Thanks. For trying. You’re an awesome dad.”

Virgil walked out of the kitchen, the smile on Patton’s face was definitely worth it.


End file.
